The Pride Of Every Fake
by HollywoodGirl15
Summary: You know those people who are so good at being fakes? So good at fooling everyone? So good at being someone they're not? He was the best at it.
1. The Pride of Every Fake

**Disclaimer: I own nobody from Drake & Josh. Only the charactors that don't appear in the show are mine.**

_A/N:_ First Drake & Josh story. All reviews welcome! Not sure if I want this to be a one shot or if I should continue it.

* * *

You know those people who are so good at being fakes? So good at fooling everyone? So good at being someone they're not? He was the best at it. He could walk around like nothing bothered him, and everyone would think it was the truth. He no longer showed his soft side, and often relied on his tough side to show often. He was great at music, great at getting girls, great at anything. He was the biggest fake in the household.

* * *

Sixteen-year-old Drake Parker sat on his bed strumming his guitar. He mumbled as he hit a pen against his head, trying to think of anything that rhymed with the words already on the paper. When no words came to him, he angerly let out a sour note on his guitar. Frustrated, Drake head his head in his hand. He was begining to get a headache. The door suddenly slammed open, making Drake groan and jump at the same time. 

Josh eagerly ran into the house, tripping on air, and then slamming open the door to the room that he shared with his step-brother Drake.

"DRAKE! DRAKE!" Josh eagerly yelled, only increasing Drake's headache more.

"What Josh?!" Drake snapped, though it seemed like Josh didn't even notice.

"I got permoted!!" Josh exclaimed, holding up the shiny gold vest proudly. Drake rolled his eyes, setting his guitar on the bed next to him.

"Is that what you increased my headache for?" Drake said, unintrested in the gold vest that seemed to brighten his brother's mood.

"That and me and Mindy are going out to the movie tonight." Josh said, clearly excited. Over what, Drake had no clue.

"Are you gonna wear that purdy vest to the movie?" Drake asked, smirking. Josh seemed not to like his brothers sarcasm.

"You know, this vest means a lot to me! It means that I have a lot more responsiblity! It means that now, I'll bring home more money! It means that now I can buy Mindy more stuff! It means that-" Drake was fed up with his brothers rambolings. He grabbed his guitar, and strummed it, satisfied when it echoed loudly catching Josh off guard.

"What was that for!" Josh yelled, and Drake had on his non-caring face. He started strumming his guitar again, still trying to find the right words that rhymed with his song. Or atleast, that's what he wanted this one to be. His trash can was filled with lyrics that didn't work.

"Well fine!" Josh huffed, sitting down on the couch, turning on the gamesphere and the tv in the process. The volume turned up loudly on the tv as Josh taughted the video game. Drake began to get fed up as his headache increased and he could barley hear the strumming of the guitar.

* * *

"Come on come on..where is it?!" Drake mumbled angerly, looking everywhere for a guitar pick. He opened a drawer, seeing if it was inside. He shut the drawer, letting out a frustrated sigh. He was supposed to practice with his band. 

Drake sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to find his picks. He stormed out to the car, guitar in hand. As he pulled up to Steve's house, he turned off the car. He leaned his head against the back of the seat and sighed.

* * *

"So did you write us a new song?" Jimmy asked, playing around with the bass in his hand. Drake sighed, playing with the folded up peice of paper in his pocket. 

"Not really guys." Drake admitted, waiting for his band members protests.

"Dude, our gig is in a few days!! You're not gonna have a new song? What's wrong with you!" Steve asked, or more like demanded. Drake sighed, his headache starting to return.

"Guys I'll have new lyrics..don't worry." Drake said, but not so sure. He seemed to have a block lately. He didn't want to show off the lyrics he had been working on the night before; he wasn't ready to show the band that side. The lyrics revieled too much.

* * *

"How'd practice go?" Josh asked, reading a magazine on his bed. Drake rolled his eyes seeing as the magazine contained Oprah in a bunch of dresses. 

"Seriously dude, you need to get a real hobby. Oprah isn't going to hop out of that magazine. Besides, how long have you been reading that?" Drake asked, setting his guitar case up against his bed. Josh glanced up at him, momentarily closing the magazine.

"A while. Oprah's gone sleeveless!" Josh exclaimed excitedly, cause Drake to roll his eyes.

"Whatever dude, I'm going to bed." Drake said, turning off the light near his bed. He heard Josh close the magazine and seen the light go off.

"Night Drake." Josh said sleepily.

"Night Josh." Drake said quietly, slowly grabbing the peice of paper that was hidden behind an album of The Beatles. Drake scanned the paper, then hid it once again. He laid back down.

"Not yet." Drake mumbled to himself, slowly starting to fall asleep.


	2. And I Know

**Disclaimer: I own nobody from Drake & Josh. Only the charactors that don't appear in the show are mine. The song in here is also not mine. It's I Know that's on Drake Bell's second CD, It's Only Time.**

* * *

"Drake you still haven't written anything?! Dude, we're going on in two days and you haven't written a single WORD!! Why don't you just cancel the gig now huh?!" Jimmy yelled, getting really fed up with the lead guitarist and singer. Drake sighed, not wanting to have this conversation again. 

"You know what, if that's what you wanna do, then be my guest! Go walk down to the club, tell them your name, and tell them that your lead singer sucks. How's that huh Jimmy? Why don't you just shut up! It's a lot harder then you think it is! Go back to playing bass or there's the door. Have fun!" Drake shouted, his emotions getting the better of him right now. Jimmy stood up, grabbing his bass.

"Good! I don't want to be in a band that ruins their shots at fame because their "leader" sucks!" Jimmy shouted, making sure to slam the door as he left. Drake stared after him, trying to calm down.

"Great. Now we lost our bass player and we have NO new song to play. You know what, I'm out. Maybe we shouldn't practice for a while. Or at least until you get some song lyrics written. Bye." Steve said, walking out the door. Drake waited a second, then heard his car start up. He looked over just to see Scotty get up.

"I'm gonna get going too man." Scotty said, walking out the garage door also. When Drake was positive everyone had left, he slumped down onto the couch. Holding his head in his hand, he groaned.

"Great. Now my band wants to abandon me." Drake mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He was running off four hours asleep with an annoying guitar riff stuck in his head. He slowly pulled the folded peice of paper out of his pocket. He turned it over a few times before sighing. He grabbed the guitar that sat next to him and started playing the riff that was stuck in his head. He held a pen between his teeth, trying to think of more words to the song.

* * *

"Drake!" A sharp knock came at the door, causing Drake to hit a sour note and almost drop the pen that was stil between his teeth. 

"Yeah?" He called, his voice muffled. The door open, reviling his mother. Audrey looked at her son, then sat down on the couch next to him. Drake let the pen drop from his mouth to his hand, then set it on the table.

"Hey mom..what is it?" Drake asked, keeping his eyes on his guitar. Somehow he didn't think this was going to be a good visit.

"There's um..someone on the phone for you hun." Audrey said softly, and Drake looked up through his brown bangs that were in front of his eyes. He slowly set his guitar down, and walked out of the garage. He picked up the phone that was sitting on the table.

"Hello?" He asked, glancing up at the clock to see that it was well past five.

"Hello Drake, how are you?" A cold voice responded, and Drake dropped the phone.

* * *

Drake glanced at the clock next to him. It read three a.m., and he was surprised that his burning eyes could read it. Josh was out for the night, and Drake had been up crying. The voice echoed inside his head, and it was enough to make the young teen have a mild panic attack. Drake shut his eyes tightly, trying to get control again. This was the only place he let his gaurd down; no tough guy image was here when he was alone. 

When Drake was alone in his room he was the scared sixteen-year-old he had been for a while. He'd curl up on the couch, shutting his eyes tightly and he would just cry.

_"I'm coming for a visit."_

The words echoed around inside Drake's head. He couldn't get it. Why? Sensing that his panic attack was almost gone, he laid down on his bed, pulling the covers tightly around him. To him it acted like a small sense of securtiy. Drake welcomed the warmth that started setting in, sniffling. His eyes were burning, but he couldn't fall asleep. He took out the peice of paper again, scanning over the old words. He grabbed a pen, scribbling down in the dark.

* * *

Drake sighed, straightening out his shirt in front of the mirror. He could see the faint pink in his cheeks from the night before. Lucky for him, Josh had been too excited about him and Mindy to even notice how he was acting. He had canceled his date for tonight, suddenly losing intrest in dating. 

He shakily walked downstairs when he heard the doorbell ring, hoping that his eyes didn't show what he felt so bad inside. He tried throwing up his walls the best he could. This was a whole different territory, and now everyone was going to see a different Drake.

* * *

Drake sat quietly at dinner, allowing his father, Audrey, Walter, Josh, and Megan all talk. He pushed his food around on his plate, obvioiusly not wanting to be there. 

"So Drake. How have ya been?" Chris asked, his voice coated with sarcastic care. Drake kept his brown eyes on his food, content at not looking up. He fiddled with his jeans underneath the table, trying to amuse himself and make himself not see the person who had made him this way.

"Okay." Drake's voice came out weak, and if anyone picked up on it, there was also a hint of scared. Josh looked at him, clearly picking up on it. This wasn't the Drake he knew, or the Drake that anyone knew for that matter.

"Mom...I'm not hungry..I'm gonna go to bed." Drake said really quietly, Audrey having to lean over to hear him. She nodded a little, taking his plate. Drake began to walk toward the stairs for his room when he knew Chris was staring at him. He took in a deep breath, walking up the stairs. He grabbed his guitar, plugged it in, and started playing a riff.

"Just because, you're a fan, doesn't mean you joined the band and found a way, to make them think that you're the star. Silly girl. Only I can fool the world. It's plain to see, you are just like me and I know. And I know. It's always better when I know. And I know." Drake sang, scanning over the words seeing that they fit perfectly together. He wasn't sure that he could show this to the band yet. He wasn't sure that he was ready to reviel his true self just yet.


	3. All Alone

**Disclaimer: I own nobody from Drake & Josh.**

* * *

Drake yawned, strumming his guitar. He closed his eyes, leaning his head up against the wall. Faintly he could hear everyone having fun downstairs. He could hear the laughter that Audrey and Chris shared. 

It wasn't that Chris had done anything to hurt him, well in a way he did. He left, and that's why Drake couldn't be around him. He couldn't face it. It was all his fault that he left, or at least no one had left him the memo that it wasn't.

Drake lit his hands rest on the guitar, yawing once more. He was starting to doze off when the door quietly opened, causing his chocolate brown eyes to open. Through tired eyes he seen his awkward brother Josh closing the door.

"Hey did I wake you up bro?" Josh asked quietly, opening his closet door to grab some clothes to change into. Drake slowly laid his guitar on the woodwork beside his bed, laying down.

"No." Drake's reply came in a really weak, sad sounding voice. Josh looked up curiously, not used to hearing that in his brothers voice. Drake already had his lamp off however and his eyes shut.

* * *

Drake slung his backpack over his shoulder, hearing his footsteps echo in the now empty hallways. Josh left with Mindy, not even paying attention to Drake. He slowly started pushing the door open, when he stopped for a second. He could hear the keys of a piano playing and a girls voice. He poked his head in the usually vacent music room. He seen a girl sitting at a piano, singing softly along with the music. 

"Wow." Drake couldn't keep his mouth shut, causing the girl to hit a sour note on the piano and turning around. She had medium long blond hair with hot pink stirpes through it. Drake smiled his famous grin, walking over.

"Hey I'm Drake." He said, making his bangs fall in front of his eyes. For a minute he felt normal again. He was flirting with girls, smiling, and being himself. The girl however, didn't seem to really care that he was throwing on the charms for her.

"Roxie." She said shortly, grabbing her bag off of the ground and standing up. She started walking away without another glance at Drake.

"Wait a minute..don't you want my number?!" Drake asked in disbelief, causing Roxie to laugh.

"Look. You must be that oh so popular boy that everyone talks about. Not intrested. Popularity and players aren't my thing." Roxie said, walking out of the room. Drake stood there in disbelief. A girl actually turned him down?!

* * *

"Josh!" Drake yelled, running into the Premier. He landed on the ground in a heap, only to see that he had run into "Crazy" Steve. 

"Uh..um..dude..I'm..um.." Drake stumbled over his words, covering his head with his arms from what he was sure that Steve was going to do. To his surprise, Steve calmly got up, even offering his hand to the teenage boy. Drake took it, allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Whoa I thought you were gonna explode." Drake commented, bending down to get his bag off the floor.

"Nope. Nows not the time." Steve replied, looking at his watch and calmly walking off. That left a confused, and somewhat scared, Drake staring after him.

"Hey did you need something?" Josh asked, snapping Drake out of his trance.

"Um..no don't worried about it." Drake said, seeing the carefree look in his brothers eyes. Suddenly Drake felt secluded again; like he was all alone. Like Josh wasn't his brother. He looked down, slowly walking out of the movie theater.

* * *

Drake sat in his room, just staring at the ceiling. It was completely quiet, unusal for him. Megan walked in the room, looking up at her brother. 

"I didn't think you were home. You usually blast music." Megan said, starting to get worried when her brother didn't flip out on her.

"I'm home." He said quietly, setting his guitar down and burrying his head in his pillow. Megan sighed, climbing up the ladder and sitting down on the wood.

"What's wrong Drake?" Megan asked, truely worried about him. She didn't think anyone else noticed, but she had. She noticed how he was staying home more and more, and how he wasn't going on dates. How he was home early, went to bed early, and didn't sneak out or leave. He was usually downstairs watching tv or out, now he spent his time in his room.

"Nothing." Was the muffled reply that Drake allowed her to hear. Megan sighed, ruffling her brothers hair. That would be sure to get him angry. To her surprise, Drake did nothing in response. This wasn't like Drake at all. Normally he would yell at her for messing up his hair. She slowly pulled her hand back, watching him closely. When she still recieved no response, she quietly left the room, shutting the door as she wallked out.

Drake let out a sigh, pulling the covers tighter around him. It was his little peice of security. He had a peice of paper stored away, ready to go if his band wanted to take the gig still.

* * *

A few days later Drake was feeling incrediably worse. Josh wasn;t really talking to him, his band hated him and continuesly bailed on him, Audrey and Walter didn't even take notice to him, and it seemed like he was all alone again. He found himself having more and more panic attacks. He couldn't take it. He was too stressed, and was loosing everyone. 

He was practing in the music room when he suddenly just burst into tears. The truth was, was that the teen was emotionally and physcially exhausted. He had been staying up late, feeling worthless. Josh had been far too busy with Mindy. Audrey and Walter were in their own happiness. Between the shakily sobs and the pounding in his head, Drake didn't hear the door open a tiny bit.

Roxie glanced into the music room, only to see Drake Parker crying over the piano. Part of her wanted to go in and see what was wrong, but she knew that he'd probley push her away. Deciding against it, she pushed the door open the rest of the way, closing it softly behind her.

"Drake?" She asked, and heard the boy instantly try to stop crying. She walked over to the piano bench and stood there for a minute.

Drake frantically tried to stop his tear, and stop the sounds. He didn't cry in front of no one! He shakily looked over at Roxie through blurry eyes. He scooted over a little bit, making room for her.

"You okay?" Roxie asked quietly, used to dealing with little kids. She was a babysitter, and she didn't see why she shouldn't take this any differently.

"Yeah I'm fine." Drake's scratchy voice replied back, grabbing his bag in a hurry.

"I gotta go." The frantic teen said, rushing out the door. He rushed out to his car, glad that he had forgotten to lock it. He drove home, silently wishing that Roxie hadn't caught him.

Roxie stared at the piano, unsure of what had just happened. She glanced at the board where people could put the song, and found a peice of paper there. She grabbed it off of the board, and began to read it. A messy scribbled "Drake Parker" was written on the top.

* * *

Drake despretly searched for the peice of paper in his pockets. He had run outside to his car and checked through it. He had checked everywhere, but it seemed that he couldn't find it. His eyes went wide when he realized where it could be, or more importantly who had it. 

_Roxie_.


	4. Cheerleaders

Authors note: It's hockey season!! WOOO!! GO SABRES!! Haha okay I'm good now. Hmmm has anyone seen the movie Miracle??? Honestly, I dunno what to do with this. I've kinda lost my liking for Drake now that hockey seasons back. Any suggestions? 

Disclaimer: I own nobody from Drake & Josh. Never happened.

Roxie sat there, unsure of what to do with the paper in her hands. Part of her wanted to give it back to Drake, but part of her wanted to keep it. He was such a detailed artist, and it made her want to know what was going on inside his mind. Or better yet, what had made the boy break down in tears in the music room. Roxie sat on her bed, staring at the folded up piece of paper that made everything make sense to her. She bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out what was wrong with the ever so popular Drake Parker. Roxie sighed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Drake was worried. No scratch that. Drake was beyond worried. How could he have been so stupid as to leave it there?! He was always careful, so that no one found that piece of paper; that stupid piece of paper! He knew he shouldn't have written all his feelings down in lyrical form! Drake sighed, hoping that he could find her and that she'd forget about it. Forget about him. Even though he couldn't seem to forget about her. Was this happening so that they'd see each other? Yeah, that was probley it. Or at least, that's what Drake convinced himself of. What he truly wanted though, was for her not to show any interest. Then he would be sure that everything would be fine and that he was simply over reacting.  
Roxie stood at her locker, shoving her books in her backpack for next class. She hadn't seen Drake yet, and honestly, she was hoping that she didn't.

* * *

Drake hustled his way paste the gym, but stopped when he heard the cheerleaders at work. He poked his head in, surprised to see Roxie.

"FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!" Roxie shouted out, starting the routeen out with the others. When she was done, she clapped then grabbed a bottle of water, picked up her bag, and started for the door. She jumped when Drake suddenly appeared.

"Hey Roxie. Looking good out there." Drake said smoothly, running his hand down her arm. Roxie stole a glance at his hand, then smiled when she seen a guy walk in.

"Hey Jake!! I'll be there in a sec!" She said, then detached herself from Drake. She ran up to Jake and gave him a kiss. Drake glared, feeling himself blush out of embaressment.

"Roxie I need t-" Drake let his voice stop as it was apparent that Roxie wasn't going to return any feelings for him. He sighed, and reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone, surprised when he seen his peice of paper in there. How had she put it in his back pocket? Drake simply shook his head, driving to the rollar skating rink that was near the house.

As usual he was flirting and making passes at every girl he seen, satisfied when they all fell to his charms. He got up, walking to the bathroom, when he passed the clear windows that allowed people to see into the ice rink that had recently been built onto the rollar skating rink. Drake took a closer look, then stepped through the doorway, allowing the freezing cold air to hit him.


End file.
